seufandomcom-20200216-history
Gearbox
"Funny. Even though I'm 90% machine, I'm still more human than most of the people in this room." Danielle Allen is the billionaire owner of AllenTech and the first human to be merged with cybernetic limbs and organs, commonly being nicknamed Gearbox. Danielle is also a member of Earthwatch. Biography The early life of Danielle Allen isn't as glamorous as most would initially think. As the inheritor of AllenTech, Danielle was raised in a very strict and rule-bound, albeit wealthy house in London. Throughout her youth, Danielle attended only the most prestigious places of education in England. Her day to inherit AllenTech came early as her father Arnold Allen was assassinated by Point Blank. Thankfully, the parenting paid off, and Danielle was able to run AllenTech smoothly into new inventions and innovations. But one day, Danielle was hit with a terrorist attack, and her body was utterly obliterated by the explosion. But using technology planned for use with the Prototron Initiative, Danielle was saved by being implanted into a robot body, now being known by some as Gearbox. Personality Danielle's demeanor is important not only for her family name, but also as the owner of AllenTech. As such, Danielle was raised to be very polite and proper, having an extensive knowledge on proper etiquette. Danielle is also someone people can easily go to for aid, as she's very calm and responsible, making her a gifted problem solver and can create and enforce order in a group. This behavior can lead to Gearbox feeling too responsible for certain situations and can blame herself too much if things don't go to plan. This is also due to the fact that Danielle can be stubborn and too by-the-book to compromise or meet others halfway on plans. Powers and Abilities Cybernetic Enhancements: The primary aspect of Gearbox would be her cybernetic body. These implants were so drastic, only her neck and some of her head were left untouched by cybernetics. With this, vastly increased strength, speed, durability and even flight were now available to Danielle. Cyberkinesis: The cybernetic enhancements required an advanced computer to be implanted in part of her brain to help maintain and control her cybernetic advancements. This computer can be used to allow advanced technological interface with any digital device. This also means that's she's capable of hacking and controlling nearly any digital device and accessing any hidden files in computer systems. Nanobionic Regeneration: Durability was a primary focus for the team developing Danielle's robot body, and because of this, advanced autonomous repair systems were implemented into the body. Thousands of individual worker nano-drones would identify the damaged area and repair circuitry and other systems. However, there is a limit as to what can be repaired by these drones. Power Siphoning: As a necessity for survival, Danielle was given an external device that could connect to power outlets or even other technological devices to siphon energy and replenish the power battery inside her robotic body. But this device provides a direct path to the central battery, and can be exploited by opponents. Close-Combat Expert: Due to the fact that much of the technology used to save Danielle was taken from the Prototron Initiative, she was given advanced, detailed techniques on martial arts such as Kickboxing, Krav Maga, Savate and Judo. Multilingual: Implemented directly into the CPU was detailed knowledge on every language on Earth, including dead languages used only by historical people. Equipment AllenTech Visor: This red visor was implemented to allow Danielle to analyze the environment and people around her, giving in-depth information on weaknesses that can be exploited. This visor can also be used for X-Ray and night vision. Saw Blade: Designed as a tool to cut through weaker structures, this rotary saw is implemented directly into Danielle's left forearm and has four curved blades measuring 2.5 inches long each, rotating at roughly 500 RPM. Laser Cutter: In Danielle's right forearm is a high-intensity laser cutter to be used to cut through heavier materials such as steel or concrete. Taser Cable: On the underside of her left forearm is a cable roughly 20 feet long with a metal connector at the end, which can be energized to provide power to an outlet or device, or to taze and restrain any possible opponent. Sonic Blaster: A more recent modification to her body is a sonic blaster inside her right arm, taking the place of her right hand. The intensity of the sonic blast can be modified to create a bigger effect on the target, either to mitigate damage or to cause as much destruction as possible. Rocket Boosters: Embedded directly into her hands, feet and back are rocket boosters than can be used by Danielle to fly at speeds of up to 80 miles per hour. However, these boosters can run out of fuel, and will need to be replenished at some point. These boosters can also be used for offensive purposes in combat. Relationships Arnold Allen - Father (Deceased) Elizabeth Allen - Mother (Deceased) Nigel Ashdown - FriendCategory:Earthwatch Category:Tech Category:Characters